blossomo interview
by Yayabeautii
Summary: were interview the ppb and rrg


Narrator: were with the rest of the group from the powerpuff boys and rowdyruff girls right now were with Buttercupo tell us about your self

Buttercupo: well i'm on the soccer and football team i love my sisters equally and i fight with my brother Blossomo

Narrator: oh ok how about the girls and rowdyruff boys

Buttercupo: Brick and Butch acts like a** and idiots Boomer is like a brother and the girls is extreme like me

Narrator: ok whos your favorite character from townsville

Buttercupo: i have to say Elmer because he is a nice guy and loves to eat glue

Narrator: ok who your favorite sister

Buttercupo: i love them the same did Bubbleo tell u i like Buttercup than Blossom and Bubbles i kill him

Narrator: no i just was asking anyway who are u to your family

Buttercupo: just a brother that can teach them about boys than ever

Narrator: what lead are u

Buttercupo: i'm berserker i eat too much sugar and love to fight anyone who past me

Narrator: what u take the boys as

Buttercup : i take Brick and Butch as well goofballs and i take Boomer as a brother

Narrator: that's all the time we have what u have to say Buttercupo

Buttercupo : dont be like Butch and Brick if u dont want to see me and my fist

* * *

Narrator: were with the powerpuff girls brother Blossomo tell us about your self

Blossomo: well i love my sisters i hate Him and the rowdyruff boys are my biggest challenges yet also i'm on the chess team i run as president in my class and i'm in love with Brat

narrator : wow you are a runner for ever thing how about the girls and rowdy ruff boys

Blossomo: Brick hates me for dating Breeze and Butch hates me for winning Robin's heart Boomer likes me for my bow and the girls are dating Mitch Mike and Elmer

narrator: whos your favorite character form townsville

Blossomo: i have to say Grubber he can't speak properly and me and hims cool because i can understand him clearly even if he doesn't speak proper

narrator: ok whos your favorite sister

Blossomo: my favorite sister is Bubbles i protect her no matter what she has moms eyes and her sweet voice that i can't get away from

narrator: whos your mother

Blossomo: my mother die because of her brother Blast who scares her alot of times u see me and my Brothers left right after mom die we live separately i live with Mojo Bubbleo live with fuzzy and Buttercupo live with sedusa then we left there to go to clipsville i bump into Boomera Bubbleo bump into Bricka Buttercup bump into Butcha we change our names

narrator: what were your names all of your names

Blossomo: i was bk Bubbleo was BB and Buttercupo was BC the girls was Stella Stacy and Nicki

Narrator : oh ok what lead are u

Blossomo: i'm the leader i'm a little un maturer sometimes but i'm serious about my sisters and brother health and education

narrator : well thats it what u have to say Blossomo.... Blossomo

Blossomo: zzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Narrator: were with the rowdyruff boys sister Bricka tell us about your about your self

Bricka: well i'm head cheerleader and i'm on the football team also i get straight A's never be late to class and i have to rush my brothers to get up for school

Narrator: wow how about the powerpuff girls and boys

Bricka: Blossom is a pain she thinks she knows everything Bubbles is a baby she lets Blossomo make her decision Buttercup is ok she is tough to be around Brick acts so immature and hes younger than me and the leader Boomer looks like our dad with his dark blue eyes and dads voice Boomera sometimes hurt Boomer than says sorry to him because his voice is a sweet and calm voice Butch is a annoying one he wont leave us alone even Boomera he is also a pervert when we saw them at first me and my sisters can read minds we read Butch and he wanted Boomera alone with him so he can rip her dress everything on her

narrator: what happen to your dad

Bricka: he abounded us and Boomera looks like our mom her light blue eyes and her voice can light up our day we don't know what happen to mom

narrator: Blossomo said u and your sisters had nick names what was it

Bricka: i was Stella Butcha was Stacey and Boomera was Nicki because of her favorite artist Nicki minaj

narrator : whos your favorite character from townsville

Bricka: i don't have a favorite they all get on my nerves and i'm the leader of my family i'm the more mature one and popular than my friends

Narrator: how u know i would say that never mind well that wraps this up

Bricka : yea yea bye my sister Butcha is next and blah blah hurry up i have to take Boomer to the doctor Butch to the dentist and Brick to the toy store then i have to cook and clean

narrator: ok bye

* * *

Narrator: were with Butcha the rowdyruff boys and last interviewer tell us about your self

Butcha: well i'm the cutie of my class i;m dating Mitch the biggest gangster i ever saw than i'm the naughty type so i let him do what he wants what ever please him

Narrator: ew that's nasty for a 5 yr old girl to do that how about the girls

Butcha: what girls? look i have to feed my pet snake after this then take my sister to her soccer game then Butch to the doctor right after he goes to the dentist then take Brick to the dentist right after he goes to the toy store then Boomer i have to pick him up from football practice

narrator : wow u and your sister has alot of things to do so i make it quick whats ur favorite character what u think of the powerpuff girls and what are u to your brothers bye

Butcha : Ace the girls are cool i love their dress and i'm like a second mom bye


End file.
